Moment of Weakness
by Mikaela W
Summary: Bonnie's trying her best to protect Elena. When it's too much for her who will be there for her? Damon...and maybe Stefan too.
1. Light Me Up

Bonnie groaned in frustration as she closed Emily's grimoire and fell back on the blanket. She had to come out to the woods hoping to find a spell that would protect Elena from the danger that was coming her way. However her confidence was plummeting because she had yet to find a spell that would fulfill her needs and she had been out there for almost two hours. The sun shone on her skin heating her body and calming her down. She took deep breaths and relaxed her limbs. Bonnie was beginning to fall into slumber when she sensed the presence of another.

She lay there quietly trying to pretend she was unaware of whoever was watching her intently. "Bonnie." She heard the voice whisper. Chills ran through her as the person moved closer. Bonnie tensed her body preparing to drop this person with just a thought. Her eyes sprung open as she sat up and turned to face her attacker. Damon dropped to his knees clutching his head. Bonnie quickly ran over to him ceasing her ministrations on him. He lay there groaning as he rubbed his temples. She placed a hand on him and stared down at him apologetically.

"Shit. I'm sorry Damon. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. I thought you were someone else." She explained as she stood up brushing the leaves from his person. "I called your name. I wasn't sneaking up on you." He shot back angrily glaring at her. She ignored him and turned away from him heading towards the blanket. "What are you doing out her anyway?" she inquired picking up Emily's grimoire and thumbing through it. "What are _you_ doing out here?" he asked moving towards her. She scoffed at Damon. "I asked first." She said without looking at him. "I just had lunch. I was on my way home." He said with a smirk.

Bonnie's stomach flipped at the thought of some poor young woman getting drained by Damon. Even though it repulsed her Bonnie could feel the sudden heat between her legs and the hitch in her breath as she pictured it. She let out a sigh and tried to keep her mind on the book in her hands. Damon moved to sit beside her and looked over her shoulder. "You didn't answer _my_ question." He said. She looked at him for a moment before she responded. "I came out here thinking I could find a protection spell for Elena." She explained slamming the book closed. Damon eyes narrowed as he watched her lay down placing her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

She let out a shaky breath and he realized that she was crying. One tear fell, then another, and then more. He leaned over her and wiped them away. "Hey. Don't cry Bonnie. Were going to save her somehow. Don't worry." He said sweetly trying to soothe her. She whimpered in response and turned her head away from Damon.

He lay back on the blanket and sidled up to her so that there shoulders were lined up. For what seemed like forever they laid there in silence letting the sun heat their bodies.

Finally Bonnie's hand moved to clutch Damon's. She interlocked her fingers with his and gave his hand a squeeze. Damon turned his head to the side to look at her. Her eyes were still closed. "Thank you." She mumbled. Bonnie turned her head and opened her eyes to stare into his icy blue ones. He smirked at her trying to get a rise out her. She smiled back sweetly her eyes never leaving his.

Bonnie gripped his hand as she leaned towards him. Damon's eyes flicked from her gaze to her lips as he realized what was happening. Bonnie bit her bottom lip nervously before pressing her lips softly to his. They're lips connected perfectly. Bonnie gasped and pulled back leaning her forehead against Damon's. His brow furrowed in frustration as he tried to move in for more. Bonnie pulled away from him and sat up running her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She whispered into her hand. "For what?" he asked.

"For kissing you. Moment of weakness and all that." She said quietly. Damon sat up and ran his hands from her lower back to her shoulders. He pulled her hair away from her neck and began to place kisses from her neck to her ear. "I don't mind _at all_ Bonnie." He said seductively running his tongue over her earlobe. Bonnie shivered under his touch. "I should be lighting you up right now." She whimpered while leaning in to him.

Damon chuckled lowly as he tilted her head towards him. "Light me up then Bonnie." He said with a smirk before he placed his lips on hers. Bonnie gripped his hair pulling him deeper. Damon's tongue worked hers over and she was trying to breath through him. He adjusted their bodies so he could pin her down to blanket. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Eager are we?" Damon mocked as he nibbled and sucked on her neck.

Bonnie was sure that she would be covered in his marks when this was all done. She could feel Damon's hands trailing toward the hem of her shirt. He ran his fingertips under the shirt and over her tight abdomen. Bonnie whimpered and arched into his touch. Finally he sat back so that he could remove her shirt. She ran her hand over his thighs up over his belt to the bottom button on his black shirt. Her fingers worked quickly and he was shimmying out of his shirt in seconds. He was back on top of her kissing her with a ferocious need.

Damon's hand hooked underneath her thigh pulling her flush against his arousal. He ground his hips against her. "Damon." she cried as her hips met with his. He smiled against her chest as he pulled her bra straps down her arms. He stared lustfully at her perfect breasts. Damon grew harder at the sight of them. He sucked her right nipple into his mouth as he palmed her left breast. Bonnie whimpered and bit her lips as she caught Damon's gaze. It was simply seductive watching him work her over. Wetness pooled in between her thighs as he turned his attention to her left breast.

Damon could smell her arousal. She smelled amazing like vanilla and cinnamon. It was calling to him and he couldn't wait to be inside of her. Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair and grinded against him trying to get some much needed friction. He smirked up at her realizing what she was trying to imply. He placed wet kisses over her stomach until he reached her jeans. He slowly pushed the button through the hole and pulled down her zipper even slower. She squirmed underneath him and gazed at him with pleading eyes.

"Tell me what you want Bonnie." He said teasingly. "Ugh." She groaned as she bit her lip. Damon pulled her jeans off and slid his body between her legs throwing them over his shoulder. He ran his hand over her soaked panties. "Please." She sighed as she arched against him. "Tell me Bonnie." He growled his breath fanning over her arousal. "I want you…to…eat me." She said breathily her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his hands caressing her breast. Bonnie heard the tearing of fabric and then she felt Damon's breath over her soaked center. He flicked his tongue of her throbbing bud. "Mmm god." She moaned raising her hips off the blanket.

Damon gripped her hips and pushed her back down onto the blanket. He ran his tongue of her wet slit making her shiver and grip his hair violently. "Damon. Don't tease." She groaned. He slid his two fingers into her wet heat. "Oh god." Bonnie moaned as he moved against his fingers. He sucked her clit into his mouth and began to work her over. Bonnie writhed underneath him deliriously. "Damon…feels so good." She moaned as he increased the speed of his fingers. Bonnie clawed at the blanket as she got closer and closer to her release.

Damon could feel her getting close and replaced his fingers with his tongue. He moved his thumb to her clit rubbing it with fervor. "Damon…I'm gonna…" she gasped. Damon darted his tongue in and out of her as she shook violently. He lapped up her juices like his life depended on it. Bonnie's body went limp as the aftershocks tore through her.

He kissed up her body until her reached her mouth. She grasped him and pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss. Bonnie could taste herself on his lips and that turned her on even more. She trailed her hand between them and gripped his belt. Damon's hand grasped her wrist and he pulled away to hold her gaze. "Were not doing that here." He said shaking his head. Bonnie groaned and pushed him off of her.

She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on minus the underwear Damon ruined. Damon lay there watching her with lust-filled eyes. "So are we gonna finish somewhere else?" he asked as he stood up and pulled his shirt on. Bonnie ignored him as she grabbed all her things and began to walk toward her car. Damon sped ahead of her and blocked the driver's side door. "Damon that shouldn't have even happened. Moment of weakness remember?" she said smirking up at him.

"Well when you're feeling weak again you know where to find me." He said mockingly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Bonnie felt the breeze of his departure. She slid into her car and sped away.

Stefan hid himself well as he watched Damon and Bonnie depart. He had seen the whole show from the moment Bonnie's tears fell until their departing kiss. He understood that Bonnie and Damon didn't intend for this to happen but he couldn't stand by and just let it happen. Although Damon was trying to change he was still a dangerous predator. If he hurt Bonnie Elena would be devastated. It wasn't like Damon was a stranger to using Elena's friends.

Stefan sped back to the boardinghouse. He could smell Bonnie because she was all over Damon. He pretended like he didn't know and headed into the parlor where Damon sat drinking and staring into the fire. He had a satisfied smile on his face. "Where were you little brother?" Damon asked flatly. "Hunting." He answered quickly. Damon smirked and turned to look at Stefan. "Did you enjoy it?" Damon said his face twisting deviously.

"Very much." Stefan said smiling at Damon. "Good." Damon replied turning away from him. Stefan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned to leave. "Oh little brother?" Damon called out. Stefan turned his head as he slowly kept walking away. "Yeah?" he answered. "The next time you want to watch just ask." Damon said with a low chuckle.

"Shit." Stefan said under his breath as he headed to the stairs.

Bonnie sat Indian style on her bed as she continued her search for a protection spell. Finally she found something that piqued her interest almost at the end of the grimoire. Bonnie grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Stefan's number.

"Bonnie." He answered. "Hey Stefan. I have something I want to show you. Can I come by the boardinghouse later on?" she asked. "Sure. What is it?" he inquired. "You'll see." She said with a smirk hanging up before he could say anything else.

Bonnie giggled excitedly as she fell back on her bed. She might have found a way to save Elena. She just had to test out the spell and if it worked they could try it on Elena. Bonnie picked up the book and began to study it intently. Practice makes perfect after all.

A/N: At the beginning of this I was thinking that it would just be a one-shot but as I wrote I realized this could turn into something. But I'm still not sure if I should keep going. Review pretty please and let me know what you think I should do. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Protection

Stefan lay across his bed waiting for Bonnie to arrive. Thinking of her bought back the scene of her writhing underneath Damon. Stefan groaned as he felt his member become erect. He stood up quickly trying to shake these thoughts from his head. After all Bonnie was Elena's best friend and that was just…wrong. Right?

Stefan heard a car pulling up and he made his way downstairs to open the door. He swung the door open before Bonnie could knock. She stood there smiling radiantly her green eyes piercing through him. For a moment Stefan stood there letting his eyes travel over her body. She effortlessly looked sexy in her skinny jeans and tee shirt. His erection was growing at the sight of her. Stefan turned away from her and walked into the house.

Bonnie stared after him a confused look on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked closing the door behind her as she followed Stefan into the parlor. He ignored her as she made his way over to the couch. Bonnie tried to analyze Stefan's face. He sat there expressionlessly his eyes never meeting hers. She moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He drew back from her and pulled her hand off his shoulder.

"So what did you have to show me Bonnie?" he asked turning his gaze on the raging fire. Bonnie grimaced and pulled out Emily's grimoire. "I think that I may have found a spell that could protect Elena. I wanted to come over here and try it out with you though before I cast it." Bonnie explained. Stefan's eyes lit up with excitement as he processed Bonnie's words.

He could kiss her right now for what she had discovered. "Well what do you need?" he inquired raising his eyebrows. "Uhm…I need some candles, something that belongs to the person, or the actual person." Stefan came back in seconds with a handful of white candles.

"Who are you gonna practice the spell on?" Stefan asked Bonnie as she set up on his parlor floor. "Myself?" she said smirking at him. Stefan stared down at her a worried expression etched into his features. "I'll be fine Stefan." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him down to sit with her on the floor.

She gripped his hands for support and he watched as she began to chant. Her chants grew faster and the flames around him flickered and burst. Bonnie's hands began to tremble in Stefan's grasp. Her chants became swift whispers and the trembling became stronger. Blood began to trickle from her nose and landed on her shirt.

Stefan could feel his eyes changing and his fangs elongating at the sight of her delectable blood. The smell of it was overpowering. He took a deep breath and willed the bloodlust away concentrating on Bonnie. Finally Bonnie gasped and fell forward her head landing on Stefan's shoulder. "Bonnie!" Stefan cried as he shook her limp body and she remained unresponsive.

He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Propping her up against the wall with his body he took a wet rag and started to clean her nose. His hand shook as it moved closer to her bleeding nose. It would be such a shame to waste this blood Stefan thought. He dropped the rag in the sink and swiped his fingers over the blood coming from her nose.

Stefan stared at his fingers debating whether or not to do this. He sucked his fingers into his mouth. Stars exploded behind his eyelids and his taste buds tingled at the taste of Bonnie's blood. It was indescribable. He reluctantly pulled his fingers out of his mouth and turned his attention back to Bonnie. She stirred slightly and a smirk grew on her face. "Taste good?" she asked her eyes still closed.

Stefan jumped back and Bonnie slumped down the wall laughing lightly at his reaction. "Is that any way to treat the wounded?" she joked her eyes fluttering open. She stared up at him tiredly. Stefan bent down, picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed gently and walked over to his dresser. Stefan grabbed a large shirt and walked over to the right side of the bed. She laid there limply a smile creeping onto her face. "I think I did it…but we still have to test it." Bonnie exclaimed.

Stefan stayed quiet as he lifted her body up and propped it against the headboard. "Hands up." He ordered. He pulled her stained shirt over her head and helped her put on the other. She sat back letting her head fall back. Stefan tossed her other shirt away angrily. The smell of it was driving him crazy. "Stefan." Bonnie called out faintly. He was by her side instantly taking her hand in his. "Bite me." She whispered. Stefan stared at her a puzzled look on his face. She stared into his emerald eyes a pleading look on her face. "Just for a second." She explained caressing his hand.

Stefan was conflicted. He was scared if he bit her he wouldn't be able to stop. If the spell didn't take she would die. How would he explain to Elena and Damon that he had killed Bonnie? As if she was reading his mind she said, "It won't kill me Stefan. If you can't stop…well I'll make you." She said a devilish smile on her face. Stefan nodded reluctantly. "Okay." He said against his better judgment. Bonnie ran her hands over his arms and clasped them behind his head.

She tugged lightly pulling him over her. He braced his body putting his arms on either side of her as he leaned in. Stefan hesitated and looked at her for reassurance. They faces were an inch apart and Stefan felt the strong urge to claim her mouth as his own. She smiled at him sweetly her green eyes lit up like the 4th of July. "Come on." She whispered tugging lightly. He placed a kiss on her neck trying to calm her (and himself). He let the change surge through him and his fangs grazed her neck. He bit down gently and waited for her to gasp or scream.

Her blood flowed into his mouth and he was in heaven again. She tasted like all his favorite things wrapped into one. Bonnie's hands trailed to his hair tugging him closer. He sucked on her neck longer than necessary. Soon Bonnie was clawing at him trying to pull him away. Stefan wouldn't let up. He pressed his body weight against her trying to pin her down. "Stefan…stop." She moaned. Stefan ignored her. He was going to suck the life right out of her and he was powerless to control it. All of a sudden a pain ripped through him. He rolled off of her and clutched his head.

He groaned loudly as she let the aneurysms torture him. Finally she stopped and he stood up licking his lips clean. She stared at him apologetically and grabbed his hand to pull him to the bed. He watched as her neck healed and all that was left was dry blood. "It worked Stefan. When you bit me it didn't hurt at all. Plus you took enough blood to kill me twice so…it worked!" she yelled happily. She jumped up excitedly and bounced around the room as Stefan watched her. She stopped for a second as she spotted a letter opener on Stefan's dresser.

Bonnie grabbed it quickly and Stefan stared at her questioningly. She held his gaze as she thrust it through her hand. "Bonnie!" He yelled diving toward her. She giggled as he grabbed the knife from her. She held up her hand and he watched the wound heal instantly. Bonnie yelped happily and jumped into Stefan's arms. Stefan held her tightly to him as she looked down at him.

"You did it Bonnie." He whispered pushing her curls out of her eyes. "Were really gonna save her Stefan." She smiled brilliantly at him. He caressed her face as she stared at him sweetly. Before either of them could think about what they were doing their lips connected in a chaste kiss.

The kiss quickly went from sweet to frantic as Stefan carried her to his bed. He quickly pulled his shirt off and ripped hers (well, his) to shreds. She giggled excitedly and pulled him down on her. Her legs found their way around him and they both gasped at the feeling of each other. Bonnie's hand trailed between them and she undid her jeans and then his. Meanwhile Stefan removed her bra and began to nibble and suck at her breasts. "Mmm." Bonnie moaned as she arched into Stefan's mouth.

Bonnie's hand slipped inside Stefan's pants and she gripped his erection. "Bonnie." Stefan growled as he thrust into her hand. He moved out of her grasp to get rid of her jeans. He pulled his off to and they were left in their underwear. Bonnie sat up and pushed Stefan over so that she was on top of him. He pulled her down to him and kissed her fiercely. She moved down his chest placing wet kisses everywhere. Stefan ran his hands over her curls as she moved closer and closer to his erect member.

She smirked up at him devilishly as she grinded against him. He growled at her teasing. Finally she reached his boxers. Bonnie pulled them down slowly. Her hand glided up his thighs. She grasped his cock in her hand and stroked it slowly. "Bonnie." Stefan groaned pushing his head back against the pillows.

Her strokes became faster and she slipped the head into her mouth. "God Bonnie." Stefan moaned his hand weaving into her head. He thrust up as she increased her speed. Stefan's release was fast approaching. He sat up, pulled Bonnie up, and set her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Bonnie grinded against his arousal trying to urge him on. "What do you want Bonnie?" he mocked raising an eyebrow. "This." She said grabbing his cock and pushing down on him. He entered her wet center swiftly. The both moaned loudly as they adjusted to each other.

They stilled their movements and Bonnie kissed him softly before she began to move against him slowly. Stefan thrust up into her as she moved down onto him. "Stefan…oh my god." She moaned out loudly. Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. Stefan's hands traveled to her hips and he moved her against him with fervor. Their eyes locked in an intense glare. "Stefan…I'm so close." She moaned.

"Me too." He groaned. A few thrusts later they were going over the edge into ecstasy. Bonnie leaned her forehead against Stefan's as they tried to catch their breaths. She pressed her lips to his. They pulled back look at one another. Bonnie's happiness faded as the full effect of what they just did hit her. "Oh my god." She cried as she jumped away from him. Stefan's eyes shut in anger and he brought his hands to his face. Bonnie searched the room for her clothes as her eyes welled up with tears.

She dressed her self quickly and went to the door but Stefan was there in his boxers. "Stefan I have to get out of here. Please get out of my way." She whined her tears flowing freely. "Bonnie relax." He said trying to soothe her. Her whole body began to shake. "Don't worry. It was just a moment of weakness. I won't tell if you won't." Stefan whispered pulling her into a hug. She grimaced at the words he just spoke. "Walk me out." She mumbled against his chest.

He nodded and pulled on a pair of pants quickly. They went downstairs and into the parlor to retrieve her belongings. Bonnie's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she spotted Damon sitting on the couch. "Shit." She hissed clutching her chest. "Fuck." Stefan swore as he realized Damon's presence. Damon's face twisted with anger and jealousy as he advanced them. He took a deep breath and breathed in the mixed scent of Stefan and Bonnie. "Another moment of weakness Bonnie?" he said chuckling at their facial expressions.

Bonnie was shocked silent as Stefan stared at them with embarrassment. "First Katherine and then Bonnie. Let's go for the trifecta and call Elena." Damon joked. Bonnie sobbed as Stefan angrily growled at Damon. Damon just sneered at them. In a second there was crashes, screams, and broken furniture. Bonnie covered her eyes as she sobbed. Finally there was silence. Bonnie looked up and Damon was lying on the floor groaning in pain with Stefan standing over him.

"Bonnie…stop." Damon groaned. She ceased the pain she didn't know she was causing him and ran over. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." She mumbled helping him to his feet. "If you would stop being an asshole for a second then maybe we could tell you the good news." Stefan explained as he made his way over to the bar. Damon followed him with Bonnie right behind him. "What good news?" Damon said glaring at the both of them. Stefan poured a light drink for Bonnie. She gulped it down and plopped down in a nearby chair.

"Bonnie found a protection spell for Elena." He said happily. "Prove it." Damon said his eyes narrowing with suspicion. Stefan grabbed Bonnie's glass and broke it in his hand. "Come here." He ordered. She stood up and moved to him. He took one of the shards and cut one of her wrists. Blood dripped from the wound for a second before it healed instantly. Damon's eyes opened wide with shock. "This may work. What are the effects though?"

Bonnie and Stefan looked at him apprehensively. Damon took in their reactions and his mouth dropped open in shock. "You guys cast a spell with out knowing how it would effect you? Seriously?" he said angrily. "I'm sure whatever the effects are they can't be that bad Damon." Bonnie reassured him. Damon stared at her like she had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Bonnie go home and we'll deal with this in the morning." Stefan said. She nodded in response and grabbed her things before she headed out the door. Before she left she turned around to say something. Her eyes locked with Stefan's. She wanted to stay with him now and forever. But that was Elena's boyfriend and these feelings are wrong she thought. Even with all that in mind Bonnie still felt like she was physically forcing herself away from him.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said worriedly. "I…" before she could finish she forced herself to leave bolting out the door. Damon stared at Stefan weirdly. "Whatever you did…you fucked up." He said turning on his heel and heading for his room. Stefan ignored him his gaze focused on the door. He wanted to follow her home. In fact he wanted to follow her everywhere she went. Finally he gathered enough strength to rip him from the spot he was standing in. He retreated upstairs to his bedroom. It smelled like Bonnie everywhere. It was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough.

Stefan could sense the error in this situation. There was something really wrong about what was going on. However it didn't change that he loved how it felt. Even though he didn't want to. He walked over to his bed and got comfortable. Stefan was sure that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. His thoughts were racing and all of them were about Bonnie.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed. They really helped me figure out where I wanted to go with this. You guys are totally motivating me. Anyway reviews please. :)**


	3. The Only Thing That Can Hurt Me Is You

_"Bonnie."_ A voice called to her. Bonnie adjusted her eyes to her surroundings. Quickly she realized this was a dream because she was in the forest. It was the same spot from earlier where Damon had scared the shit out of her. _"Bonnie."_ The voice rang out again. The voice was familiar one she had heard in her dreams before. _"Emily?"_ Bonnie called out warily. _"Bound to him."_ She heard the voice say faintly. _"To who?"_ Bonnie yelled into the darkness. Visions of her and Stefan flashed around her. "_You did it Bonnie." _She heard Stefan's voice replay from yesterday.

_"Emily. Help me."_ Bonnie whimpered fearfully. _"If you don't break the spell, the attraction that it is causing will drive you two mad."_ Emily explained. _"How do I break the spell?"_ Bonnie questioned. _"You need to spill the blood of your protector."_ Emily replied her voice becoming fainter with every passing moment. _"I have to hurt him?"_ Bonnie whimpered. The response she received was silence. Bonnie's tears burned her as Stefan's face flashed in front of her. She wouldn't be able to hurt him. However the spell had to be broken or it would ruin them and everyone around them.

Her body convulsed with her tears and she curled up on the muddy leaves. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. Damon was standing over her in just a pair of black pants. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and worry as he looked down at her. She was covered in mud and dirt with leaves and twigs tangled in her hair. "Stefan!" He called turning his gaze to the stairs. Stefan bounded down the stairs and paused when he saw Bonnie's body crumpled up on their parlor floor. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his lap.

Her eyes darted around the room wildly as she took in her surroundings. "How the hell did she get here?" Damon questioned. "I don't know." Stefan replied trying to shake her out of her daze. Bonnie looked up at him fear clear in her tear-filled eyes. "Bonnie…say something…please." He pleaded looking down at her. "I'm sorry." She apologized before kissing him passionately. Damon groaned in disgust. "Can you two stop making out for two seconds? We have a problem to deal with. Why is Bonnie in our house in the middle of the night covered in dirt?" Damon interrogated. He reached down and grabbed Bonnie's wrist violently.

Stefan glared at him angrily and pushed him away from Bonnie making him fall into the wall. Bonnie smiled at Stefan and he kissed her cheek before helping her up from the carpet. Damon glared at them strangely as he picked himself up from the floor. Stefan helped Bonnie to the couch. He set her down beside him but she crawled into his lap and laid her head against his chest like a child. Damon scoffed at their actions as he moved to sit in the chair across from them.

"Bonnie tell us what happened." Stefan remarked running his hand over her head. Her eyes twinkled with love as she stared at him. Her thoughts were screaming at her to stop because everything what was happening between them was wrong. However her body wasn't listening. "I was sleeping and I dreamt of Emily. She told me about the spell. The spell binds the protector to the person they cast the spell on. I think that since I cast it on myself with Stefan here that he is my protector. It would explain the way he's acting." She explained.

"And the way you're acting." Damon mumbled. Bonnie and Stefan both glared at him. "I'm not exactly sure how I got here though. I was dreaming I was in the woods though. I guess I was sleepwalking." She explained. "How do we break the spell Bonnie?" Stefan asked wrapping his arms around her tighter. Her hand caressed his cheek as tears began to well in her eyes. "I have to spill your blood." She cried. Damon groaned out in frustration as he stood and walked away. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked him. "Away from the two of you. It's sickening to watch. Goodnight." He said as he stalked away.

"Come on Bonnie." Stefan cooed as he took her upstairs. He carried her into the bathroom and made her stand up on her own. He let his hands drop from her body but she grabbed them in a second. "Your not leaving are you?" she whined pulling him back to her. He sighed and shook his head no. He helped her undress and led her to the shower. She stepped inside and looked at him expectantly. "Damn." Stefan cursed as he undressed and stepped in with her.

She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him. They both sighed in relief as their bodies touched. "It hurts to be away from you." She said running her hands over his chest. "I know Bonnie. I feel it too." He whispered placing kisses on her face and neck. He hoisted her up and anchored her body with his against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his back and ground against him. "We have to tell Elena. She's going to realize something's up when were all over each other. I can barely keep my hands off you." Bonnie said breathlessly placing kisses on his neck.

Stefan agreed silently nodding his head as he leaned into kiss her once more. Kissing each other felt good but it wasn't enough. They need to relieve the stress of being away from one another. He slipped inside her gently. Bonnie gasped and gripped him tightly. They moved against each other with fervor. Every thrust left them reeling. The spell heightened every kiss and every touch. Bonnie moans reverberated throughout the bathroom as they got closer and closer to their climax.

"Stefan!" She moaned loudly as she climaxed with Stefan following behind her. He reached behind them and turned off the water. He carried her into his bedroom and laid her down. Stefan lay down beside her and pulled her into his tight embrace. "This is so wrong." Bonnie whispered. "Go to sleep Bonnie. Were going to fix it. I promise." He said pressing a kiss to her neck. Bonnie let her breathing slow and eventually slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Bonnie awoke with a start until she felt Stefan's arm tighten around her. "Good morning." She said kissing her cheek. She smiled happily and squeezed his hand. "We have school Stefan." She reminded him. "Elena has some clothes in the dresser." He explained as he nibbled her earlobe. "How are we going to do this?" he groaned in frustration. "I'm not sure." She said uncertainty in her voice. "I would love to see what's going to happen." Damon laughed as he closed Stefan's door. Stefan growled territorially as he realized Damon's presence.

"It's not funny Damon." She said glaring at him. "Really? Cause it seems pretty funny to me." He said laughing wildly at them. Stefan's anger built as Bonnie got more upset and in a second he was across the room with his hands around Damon's neck. "Get out." He snarled. He pulled the door open and tossed Damon onto his ass. "When you're in your right mind Stefan I'm going to kick your ass. Remember that." Damon said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He turned away from Stefan and stomped downstairs angrily.

Bonnie climbed out of the bed and giggled as he wrapped her arms around Stefan. "We better get dressed." She said happily pulling him towards the dresser. She pulled out a black tank top and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. "I need shoes." She stated as she pulled on Elena's clothes. Stefan threw a pair of black boots and a leather jacket to her. She pulled on the boots and tossed the jacket over her arm.

Stefan dressed with speed and grabbed her hand as they made their way downstairs. Damon was sitting in the parlor swirling a drink in his hand. He turned to look at them as they stopped at the last stair. "Have fun at school." He said in a singsong voice a smirk on his face.

Stefan grimaced at Damon and grabbed Bonnie's hand pulling her to his car. On their way to school Bonnie held Stefan's hand. She was trembling furiously. "Don't be scared Bonnie." Stefan said as he stopped the car down the street from school. It would look highly suspicious if they arrived together. "We can do this Bonnie." He said reassuring her. She nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his.

Stefan watched her as she got out of the car and began to walk away. It took all of him to pull away even though he knew he would see her again in a few minutes. Bonnie fought back tears as she watched his car drive off. The spell was getting stronger with each second. Bonnie felt like she was dying as she walked forward towards school. When she finally reached the entrance and spotted Stefan walking up to Elena the pain began to dull

"Hey." Elena said softly as she wrapped her hands around Stefan's forearms. He jerked at her touch. It wasn't anything like Bonnie's and it was somewhat painful to be this close to someone who wasn't Bonnie. Elena leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Stefan groaned in pain as he tried to kiss back. It was a struggle because his body didn't want to but his mind was screaming at him to kiss back. Stefan pulled back quickly out of Elena's grasp. Elena's face twisted in hurt and confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked moving towards him. He stepped away from her and bumped right into Bonnie. She lost her balance but he grabbed her swiftly. For a long moment they stood there holding one another. Elena cleared her throat and they both jumped away from one another. "Are those my clothes?" Elena asked as she stared at Bonnie.

"Uh…" Bonnie looked at her dumbfounded. Elena's brow furrowed in confusion. Before she could ask any more questions Bonnie hurried into school quickly followed by Stefan.

She wove between people as she went to her first period. Bonnie cursed herself as the realization that all three of them had this class together hit her. She sat in her normal seat, which was next to Stefan. She sighed as he walked in and sat down next to her. Having him this close even though they weren't touching was somewhat relieving. He reached out and pulled her desk as close as possible. Elena walked in and absorbed the sight of the two of them.

Bonnie was staring at Stefan like he was the only thing she could see. He was had his arm around her protectively. They faces were so close that if Bonnie moved one inch her lips would be on Stefan's. Caroline and Matt looked on from the back of the room in shock. "What the hell?" Elena snapped walking up to them. Bonnie instantly burst into tears and Stefan pulled her into him. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her.

He looked up at Elena evilly. "Leave us alone. We will explain everything after school." He growled. Elena grimaced at him and dejectedly took her seat. She watched Bonnie and Stefan's interactions. It was as if they had switched roles and Stefan was in love with _her_. But how could that be?

The rest of the day went on like that. Bonnie and Stefan were damn near inseparable. When they finally had classes that they weren't in together Bonnie would be fighting back tears while Stefan fought the urge to find her and make it all better.

When the bell rang signaling school was over Bonnie almost cried out with joy. Stefan was standing right outside of her class and she threw herself into his arms happily. He kissed her passionately taking her breath away. She pulled back breathlessly. "Take me home." She said seductively. As they turned around to leave Elena was standing there blocking the way. "It's time to talk now. Call Damon and tell him to meet us at The Grille." She said to Stefan.

Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Damon. "So on a scale of 1 to 10 how pissed off is Elena?" Damon mocked as he picked up the phone. "Shut up. Meet us at The Grille." He snarled as he hung up. Elena spun on her heel and led the way to the parking lot. They all got into Stefan's car and went to the grill.

They entered the restaurant and spotted Damon sitting at a booth. Elena watched as Bonnie slid into the booth and Stefan slid in after her. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her to sit beside him. Bonnie fidgeted with her hands as they sat there in silence. "Somebody better say something in the next three seconds." Elena commanded. Stefan gripped Bonnie's hand on the table and she felt her confidence skyrocket. "I cast a spell." She said quickly.

"What kind of spell?" Elena said raising her eyebrow. "A protection spell. It was originally meant for you but we wanted to test it first." Bonnie explained. Elena stared at all of them skeptically. Damon nodded letting her know it was true. Elena grimaced in confusion. "I don't get why a protection spell has you two falling all over each other." Elena retorted crossing her arms angrily.

"The spell binds the protector to the protected. Pretty much the only thing that can hurt the protected is the protector. When the protector isn't around the protected feels pain and vice versa. They need that person by their side always." Bonnie said squeezing Stefan's hand. He smiled down at her sweetly.

"Why would you do this Bonnie?" Elena questioned. "For you. I don't want you to die." She whimpered reaching out for Elena. Elena looked at her sadly and grabbed her hand. "How do you break the spell?" Elena asked. Bonnie felt a chill run up her spine as Emily's word replayed in her mind. _"You need to spill the blood of your protector."_ She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I have to hurt Stefan. I need his blood." Bonnie whined looking at him sadly.

Elena looked at them in shock. Finally she sighed loudly and stood up. "Break the spell. Until then I don't want to see any of you. It's sickening to see you two like this." Damon laughed at her comment. "That's what I said." Elena glared at him. "And you. Don't try to take this opportunity and make a move. My feelings haven't changed." She placed a kiss on Stefan's cheek. "Good luck Bonnie." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to exit the grill.

"Well let's go break a spell then." Damon quipped rubbing his hands together.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. For all those die-hard Bamon fans don't freak. I've got something coming that I think you guys are really gonna love. Anyways give me something to smile about and press the review button please :)**


End file.
